


Trois moins Un; ça fait nous sans toi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I like the Washington, Sibling bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Beth avait froid, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son corps qui était gelé ou si c'était son cœur qui était glacé.





	Trois moins Un; ça fait nous sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers d'Until Dawn sont à Supermassive Games, Sony Computer Entertainment et Nik Bowen.

Beth avait froid, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son corps qui était gelé ou si c'était son cœur qui était glacé. L'homme qui l'accompagnait ne parlait pas, et se contentait de l'aider à avancer dans cette sombre forêt. La jeune fille se sentait vidée et si cet inconnu ne la traînait pas par le bras elle se serait probablement effondrée dans la neige. De l'eau coulait sur son visage mais elle n'y prêtait même pas attention. 

« Beth !, cria une voix au loin qu'elle identifia comme celle de Joshua son frère

\- Vous êtes en sécurité à présent, rejoignez-les, et surtout ne sortez pas !, lui ordonna l'étranger

Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris, et pour le remercier de l'avoir ramenée jusqu'au chalet familial. 

\- Beth, répéta son frère

Ils étaient tous devant la porte, l'attendant comme le Messie. Josh se détacha du groupe lorsqu'il remarqua son état. Il vint à sa rencontre, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. 

\- Josh, bredouilla-t-elle

L'aîné des Washington resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de sa petite sœur qui tremblait. Sam se rapprocha à son tour, et proposa au garçon de rentrer, il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors.Il approuva et entraîna Beth à l'intérieur. Le reste du groupe les imita et tous s'installèrent dans le salon, où brûlait la cheminée. Ashley et Chris étaient partis chercher des couvertures à l'étage pour Beth, qui ne semblait pas se réchauffer. Elle était blottie contre le torse de son frère, et recouverte par une couverture. 

-Josh..

Le prénom du garçon était la seule chose qu'elle répétait en boucle depuis son retour. Leurs amis étaient assis dans les fauteuils et attendaient qu'elle se calme. Joshua tentait d'apaiser la petite brune en l'appelant doucement, et en lui caressant le dos. Chris et Ashley revinrent, et déposèrent ce qu'ils étaient allés chercher sur le dos de la plus jeune des Washington. 

\- Beth, où est Hannah ?, lui demanda Sam, qui s'était installée à côté d'elle

La brune éclata en sanglots, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Son aîné n'aima pas ça, Beth n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était pas silencieuse, elle était bavarde, pleine d'énergie, toujours branchée sur deux cents volts. 

-Beth, murmura-t-il, où est Hannah ?, demanda-t-il à son tour

-Morte, elle est morte, sanglota-t-elle

Un long silence suivi cet aveu, le seul bruit était les pleurs de la plus jeune des Washington, personne n'osait parler, qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? 

\- Non, c'est, c'est impossible, finit par balbutier Josh

Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sa sœur Hannah ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était un cauchemar. Le reste de la bande arrêta de respirer, et se jetèrent des regards en quête de soutien. 

\- Nous sommes...tombées...dans...dans un...ravin...Je, je me suis accrochée... à une branche, et elle, elle s'est rattrapée à ma jambe...mais..mais..elle était... trop... lourde..Je..n'arrivais pas à nous remonter...Elle, elle a lâché, je n'ai..rien pu...faire, raconta-t-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Sam se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, Hannah était sa meilleure amie, et elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle ne la reverrait plus. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle la sécha avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le sol, elle devait se montrer forte. Le seul membre masculin de la fratrie Washington la remercia d'un signe de tête, signe auquel elle répondit par un mince sourire forcé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda hésitante Ashley 

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, enchaîna Emily

\- On devrait appeler les secours, la police, enfin quelqu'un...,reprit la première

\- C'est une bonne idée, je vais le faire tout de suite, annonça Chris en s'éloignant pour aller téléphoner. 

\- Elle est encore en vie, hein Josh, elle s'en est sortie, tu connais Hannah toujours pleine de ressources, espéra Beth

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que oui, que leur sœur était toujours parmi eux, mais cela n'aurait été qu'un mensonge. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'elle ait survécu à une chute d'aussi haut. Au fond il se doutait bien que Beth pensait la même chose, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était un petit quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Il l'embrassa sur le front, ne sachant que faire d'autre, le t-shirt du garçon était trempé par les larmes de sa sœur, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait de lui être arrachée. 

\- J'ai eu les secours, malheureusement à cause du temps ils ne pourront rien faire avant demain matin au plus tôt, annonça Chris en revenant

\- Demain matin, mais c'est beaucoup trop long, ma sœur est peut-être en train de mourir toute seule dans le froid, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre !, s'énerva Beth en se relevant brusquement

-Le vent souffle très fort, et la neige a recommencé à tomber, aucune voie n'est praticable pour parvenir jusqu'ici, intervint Mike

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, on ne peut rien faire de plus, et puis ça ne sert à rien d'angoisser comme ça, ajouta Emily

\- C'est ça, faisons comme si tout était normal, murmura la sœur de Joshua

Tous se levèrent, et montèrent pour rejoindre les chambres qu'ils avaient choisi en arrivant au chalet. Un à un les invités pénétrèrent dans leur quartier se souhaitant un rapide bonne nuit. Les derniers à se retirer furent Chris et Sam, qui ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient laisser le frère et la sœur seuls. 

\- Ça va aller ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'occupe d'elle, assura leur ami en les voyant toujours dans le couloir.

-Tu en es sûr ?, lui demanda Sam 

-Oui je vous assure, allez dormir, vous le méritez amplement,affirma-t-il

\- D'accord, on est là en cas de problèmes n'hésitez pas, rappela Chris 

-Merci, les remercia le brun 

Les deux blonds disparurent à leur tour, laissant Josh avec sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient extraits du canapé à l'étage inférieur. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce réservée à Beth et Hannah, les jumelles partageant une chambre, mais la porte fut bientôt refermée par une petite main. 

\- Je ne me sens pas la force de dormir ici cette nuit, pas sans Hannah, confia sa cadette

\- Je comprends...Tu veux venir dormir dans ma chambre ?, proposa-t-il

Elle hocha timidement la tête, honteuse de se comporter comme une petite fille, mais ce soir elle avait vraiment besoin de son grand frère. 

\- D'accord, vas te mettre en pyjama, je vais allez préparer le lit, l'informa-t-il

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et expira longuement. Elle sentait la présence de son aîné dans son dos, il n'avait pas bougé, il restait, la soutenant psychologiquement. Elle saisit la poignée, et entra d'un pas déterminé dans leur, non dans sa, non dans leur chambre. Personne ne pouvait assurer que sa jumelle était morte. Elle alluma la lumière, et se précipita vers son armoire, elle ne voulait pas regarder du côté de Hannah, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur les photos de famille accrochées ça et là. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, et c'était quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Elle attrapa sa tenue de nuit dans le meuble, se déshabilla, et enfila son pyjama violet. Elle sortie ensuite, et fut étonnée de découvrir Josh toujours dans le couloir, au même endroit qu'il y avait quelques minutes. 

\- Je croyais que tu devais préparer la chambre, rappela-t-elle

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais je savais que tu ne mettrais pas deux plombes pour te changer, alors j'ai décidé de patienter, répondit-il

Beth le remercia mentalement avant de le suivre en direction de leur chambre pour la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, afin de se changer à son tour, et la rejoignit pour aller dormir. A peine était-il rentré dans son lit qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Des souvenirs d'enfance leur revinrent en mémoire, lorsque les jumelles venaient dormir avec lui, parce qu'elles avaient fait un cauchemar, elles de chaque côté et lui au milieu, jouant le rôle du grand frère protecteur. 

-Joshua, chuchota-t-elle

Il ne souligna pas le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom en entier, et qu'il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait. 

\- Comment on va faire si Hannah est morte, comment va-t-on pouvoir vivre ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Ne penses pas à cela, tu dois te reposer!

\- Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas, je me sens tellement coupable, c'est moi qui ne suis pas parvenue à nous remonter, sanglota-t-elle à nouveau

\- J'ignore si elle est encore vivante, mais je suis sûr que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivée elle ne t'en veut pas, elle sait que tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour la protéger, comme tu l'as toujours fait, la réconforta-t-il comme il pu.

\- Tu... tu crois ?

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui, cherchant du secours dans ceux du garçon, qui était aussi désemparé qu'elle. 

\- Bien sûr, tu as toujours été une petite sœur courageuse, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur toi pour l'aider, affirma-t-il

Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire, Beth avait toujours été très protectrice avec leur sœur, ou même avec lui. Parfois elle lui semblait invincible, indestructible, capable de tout affronter, un peu comme Sam. A cet instant, il dû admettre que sa benjamine restait humaine, et que certaines douleurs la blessaient comme tout le monde. 

-Promets-moi qu'on ira à sa recherche demain, l'implora-t-elle

-Beth...

Était-ce une bonne idée, de partir en quête du cadavre de leur sœur, il fallait se préparer au pire, et la mort de Hannah était pour lui pratiquement sûre. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa santé mentale à lui s'ils tombaient sur l'autre membre de la fratrie sans vie, mais pour celle de la jumelle dans ses bras. Supporterait-elle de voir sa moitié endormie à jamais ? 

\- S'il te plaît, je dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, insista-t-elle »

Il n'avait jamais pu refuser quoique ce soit aux yeux de chiens battus, en particulier ceux de ses cadettes. Il finit par céder, elle le remercia avant de fermer les yeux, et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, la main de Josh jouant avec ses cheveux aidant à la tranquilliser. Ce dernier rejoignit Morphée quelques minutes plus tard, plus par lassitude que par réel envie de dormir. 

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était levé tôt, ne parvenant plus à se reposer. L'ambiance au petit-déjeuner était loin d'être gai, chacun buvant son café, ou son thé, la tête baissée sur sa tasse.Ne manquaient que les deux Washington. Cela étonna le reste du groupe, ils avaient pensé qu'ils seraient les premiers levés. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ils furent stupéfaits de voir apparaître Josh et Beth en larmes. 

« Où étiez-vous passés, on pensait que vous dormiez encore ?, demanda Jessica

\- A ton avis, nous sommes allés au ravin, raconta Josh 

\- Si tôt ?, enchaîna Mike 

-Nous voulions y être avant l'arrivée des secours, expliqua l'aîné de la fratrie

Sa sœur s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de s'y rendre.

-Sam, tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle, je dois téléphoner à nos parents pour leur annoncer le décès de ma sœur.

\- Bien sûr, fut tout ce que pu articuler la petite blonde.

Hannah sa meilleure amie était morte, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver à cause de cette maudite tempête qui avait également failli coûter la vie à l'autre fille Washington. Sam se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, Hannah n'aurait pas aimé cela, elle aimait lorsque les gens autour d'elle étaient heureux. Cela n'aurait pas été lui rendre hommage que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant là, la blonde en aurait eu bien besoin. 

Beth, elle refusait de se détacher de son frère, qui lui murmurait qu'il devait appeler leur parents mais qu'il allait revenir très vite. Elle le lui fit promettre trois fois avant d'enfin daigner le lâcher. Elle se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras de Sam qui la laissa pleurer. Josh jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il attendit quelques minutes, juste le temps nécessaire pour se préparer mentalement à la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir. 

Dans la salle à manger, sa benjamine continuait de pleurer, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ashley et Chris s'étaient rapprochés des deux filles, et chuchotaient des mots réconfortants à leur amie qui ne semblait même pas les entendre. Les autres n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'être là. Samantha les trouvait étrange depuis la veille, presque gênés d'être dans la même pièce que leurs hôtes. Mike, Matt, Emily et Jessica s'échangeaient des petits regards coupables, intriguant Sam. 

\- C'est la merde, finit par lâcher Mike 

\- Ferme-la, vagua sa petite amie 

Sam et Chris échangèrent un regard à leur tour, ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation, mais visiblement ils s'étaient passés quelque chose. 

\- Effectivement c'est la merde, ajouta Beth d'un ton agressif les fixant, les larmes ayant arrêtées de couler sur ses joues. 

\- Beth, s'étonna Chris, le changement d'attitude de la petite brune était plus que déstabilisant. 

\- C'est de votre faute si elle est morte, c'est de votre faute !, cria-t-elle 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Josh qui était de retour

\- Ta sœur est devenue folle, expliqua Jessica

\- Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce pas, bien sûr que non, ils ne s'en sont pas vantés, reprit sur le même ton Beth

\- Au courant de quoi ?, répéta son frère confus

\- Ces cinq-là ont fait une blague à Hannah, expliqua-t-elle en pointant Emily, Jessica, Matt, Mike et Ashley du doigt.

Les quatre premiers firent une mine choquées, quant à la dernière elle parut mal à l'aise d'être sous le feux des projecteurs.

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ?, la questionna son aîné

\- Ils lui ont fait croire que Mike était amoureux d'elle, ils ont joué avec ses sentiments parce qu'ils le savaient ces crétins qu'elle l'aimait. Juste parce que mademoiselle Jessica voulait soi disant protéger sa meilleure amie Emily, cria-t-elle

\- C'était juste une blague, se défendit Jessica

Beth éclata de rire, le rire que faisait le grand méchant dans les films lorsqu'il était devenu complètement fou. Les autres filles frissonnèrent sous l'effet du son, et les garçons n'eurent pas l'air plus rassurés. Seul Josh s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. 

\- Une blague, de là où elle est est Hannah doit encore en rire ! Ah non mince, elle ne peut plus rire parce qu'elle est morte ! 

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute si elle était assez stupide pour le croire, ajouta Emily. 

Elle ne vit pas la jeune Washington se rapprocher d'elle, mais sentit la gifle qu'elle lui donna de toutes ses forces. 

-Ne dis jamais plus que ma sœur était stupide ou je peux te jurer que tu auras besoin de consulter un chirurgien plastique, menaça-t-elle

La lèvre de la petite amie de Mike était légèrement fendue et un peu de sang coulait de la blessure. 

\- Sale garce, tu vas le regretter, s'énerva-t-elle prête à se jeter sur celle qui avait osé la frapper

Un corps s'interposa entre elles, et en levant les yeux elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Josh qui la fixait méchamment. 

\- Ne touche pas à ma sœur, c'est compris !, la prévint-il

Mike vint se placer à côté de sa chérie, prêt à la protéger si l'un des deux Washington, en particulier le garçon, devenait violent. 

\- J'étais au courant qu'ils allaient lui faire cette blague, avoua Sam en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille gauche. 

Elle s'en voulait encore terriblement, elle aurait dû intervenir mais elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, et lorsqu'elle osa croiser le regard de la fratrie de la défunte, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y lire de la déception, un sentiment de trahison, et de la colère. De sa part ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela, elle se sentait tellement coupable. 

\- Tu te disais sa meilleure amie, et tu les as laissé faire, rappela Josh d'une voix froide où bouillait pourtant la colère.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la seule personne en dehors de sa famille, en plus de Chris à qui il aurait confié la vie de ses sœurs les yeux fermés. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Samantha, la fille pour laquelle il éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié. 

En parlant de Chris, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, ses yeux faisaient des allés et des retours entre Ashley et Sam. Tout comme Josh, il se sentait trahi et déçu, Sam et lui étaient amis, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça d'elle, pas après l'avoir connu depuis toutes ces années. Quant à Ashley, il en était amoureux, et elle venait de le décevoir en participant à cette farce grotesque, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait encore. Cette fille était une suiveuse, timide, qui avait simplement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. 

L'aîné des hôtes était dans une colère noire, il n'était entouré que par des hypocrites, des ordures, et dire qu'ils avaient appelés ces gens-là ses amis, quelle plaisanterie ! Il ne les supportait plus, il ne voulait plus les voir. 

\- Cassez-vous !, ordonna-t-il

-Josh, commença Matt

\- Il n'y a pas de Josh, vous dégagez de chez nous, tout de suite, s'emporta-t-il

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, il fait très froid dehors, et le premier bus n'arrive pas avant deux heures, signala Emily

\- Je vais me gêner, tu crois que j'allais continuer à héberger les meurtriers de ma sœur, non mais tu rêves, cracha-t-il

\- S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, un accident par exemple, tu y as pensé, tu serais responsable, ajouta Jessica espérant l'apaiser

Il ne les mettrait tout de même pas en danger, pas Joshua Washington qui protégeait ses sœurs comme un pitbull. 

\- Alors ma vieille ce qui peut vous arriver je n'en ai absolument plus rien à foutre, donc toi et ta petite bande d'abrutis vous allez monter dans vos chambres, faire vos valises, et vous barrer de chez nous avant que je ne vous fasse dégager de force, hurla-t-il

Le groupe ne demanda pas son reste et fonça directement vers l'escalier, jamais il n'avait vu le garçon dans cet état, et il leur avait fait très peur, alors il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Sam se tourna, espérant qu'il lui demande de rester, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, pour l'instant. 

\- Chris, je ne disais pas ça pour toi tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu peux rester si tu veux, toi tu n'as rien fait de mal, 

\- Je sais mec, mais je pense que tu devrais être un peu seul avec ta sœur, pour que vous puissiez commencer à faire votre deuil, avoir un moment pour vous avant l'arrivée de vos parents. Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas , si je peux faire quoique ce soit, je serais toujours là pour toi, affirma-t-il avec un mince sourire. »

Son meilleur ami hocha brièvement la tête pour le remercier, et Beth murmura un petit merci avant de le prendre quelques secondes dans ses bras, Chris, c'était comme un second frère. 

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le frère et la sœur s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon, dans la même position que la veille. Silencieux, ils contemplaient le feu dans la cheminée, qui malgré son intensité ne les réchauffait pas complètement. 

«  Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle Josh, je suis perdue moi sans elle ?, lui demanda Beth d'une petite voix, 

-Je n'en sais rien...Je n'en sais rien petit sœur, concéda-t-il »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces six-là ne devraient pas être en vie, et que moi je suis le pire frère qui existe. Ma petite sœur a été la victime d'une farce cruelle, et moi pendant ce temps j'étais ivre mort. On ne peut plus rien changer à présent, Hannah est morte, et nous...Nous on ne sera plus jamais les mêmes. »


End file.
